


Little Girl, I Want To Marry You

by Torzan92



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torzan92/pseuds/Torzan92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is constantly surprising you. Who would have thought that the little ball of sunshine worthy cream puff would actually like you back allast those years ago. Now it's your turn to surprise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl, I Want To Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second time I'll be having Bruce Springsteen in my work. So that's cool. I went to his concert last night and it was an shaving show. They say that inspiration is all around you. That show is where I got my inspiration. I hope you guys like it. Feel free to comment and leave any criticism.

Laura is constantly surprising you. Who would have thought that the little ball of sunshine worthy cream puff would actually like you back all those you years ago. You were just some angst girl who fell head over heels for the girl next door. 

The night you asked her out, you were surprised when she said yes. You were surprised when you opened you heart to her and she excepted you with open arms.you were surprised when you told her you loved her for the first time and she said it back. What surprises you the most is you've been dating for two years now and she still tells you she loves you. She surprises you every day. Now you want it to be your turn.

Somehow, Laura is a die hard Bruce Springsteen fan. You've never really cared for him, but she loves him. She owns all his albums and cds.  On her list of top five favorites,  he's falls third. Doctor Who being the first followed by Harry Potter. So you did your research. You find out he's coming to town the month after your third year anniversary.  As soon as the tickets go in sale, you buy two floor seat tickets. You have a plan figured out. You're lucky you know "The River" album is one of her favorites. It also happens to have a certain song you're hoping will make your dreams come true. 

You even go as far as writing a letter to Bruce to let him know. He never responds, but you knew he wouldn't.  He's a busy man.

You give Laura the tickets on your anniversary.  She's so excited she cries and you know you've done good.  She counts down the days to the concert. She doesn't know it, but so are you. 

The month comes and goes. The day of the concert,  Laura wakes you up by jumping on the bed shouting "concert day" over and over again like a broken record. She's excited and you're extremely nervous. 

You were never a big Springsteen fan. It's no secret. You never understood it when Laura called him "The Boss", but once you walk into the arena with Laura by your side, you start to kind of see it. You definitely see it once they start playing.  Seriously this man is sixty six years old and he's rocking out like he's and eighteen year old kid. Plus his band is wicked talented. 

You know some somgs. You sing along to the ones you know.  You actually really like "Hungry Heart". They never stop and they move way too fast that you're afraid you're going to miss it. That's when Bruce comes up to the mic and starts speaking. 

"Alright everyone. Is there any love birds here tonight?" Laura screams her little heart out. "Well tonight I want to dedicate this one to all the lovers in this romantic town.  But most importantly, I want to dedicate this to a certain couple in the room.  About a month ago before we left to go on tour, I received a letter from a young lady. I didn't reply. Too busy.  But you've been heard.  So this is for you and your love. I might also have something up my sleeve. A little surprise if you will. That's all I'm going to say."

You hold Laura close in front of you. You're scared and your heart is pounding.  He looks at you and winks. He couldn't possibly know it's you can he? As he sings, you hear Laura sing. Once you start in, she turns and looks at you. And you sing the song to each other.

_Little girl, i wanna marry you. Oh yeah little girl, I wanna marry you. Yes i do. Little girl, I wanna marry you. Now honey, i don't want to clip your wings. But a time comes when two people should think of these things. Having a home and a family.  Facing up to their responsibilities.  They say in the end true love prevails. But in the end true love can't be no fairytale.  To say I'll make your dreams come true would be wrong . But darlin' i could help them along._

She not even paying attention to the concert. Neither of us are. We're just singing to each other. Stupid smiles on our faces. We did hear however that the singing had stopped.  I look up from Laura to see he's standing right on front if us holding out his hand.

"Well i did say i had something up my sleeve for you. So you two come up here." The look on Laura'a face is priceless.  She looks like she might combust.  I grab her hand and we start dancing on the stage as Bruce starts singing again.

_My daddy said right before he died. That true love was just a lie. He went to his grave a broken heart. An unfulfilled life makes  a man hard. Oh darlin' there's something happy, there's something sad. 'Bout wanting somebody,  oh so bad. I wear my love darlin' without shame. I'd be proud if you would wear my name._

The songs over and Laura has left me standing and runs off to hug her idol. I can't help it but shake my head and laugh at this girl I love. I take the chance to get down on one knee while she's not looking. 

"Well thanks for all the undying love, but i think your lady friend want to tell you something."

She turns around and she looks surprised.  Score one for Karnstein. She walks towards me in ahock.

"Laura. You're a child. You're a child stuck in a twenty-five year old body. I never thought someone so cheerful and happy would ever go for someone like me. You terrify me. You're always surprising me and making my love so much more than i thought possible.  I never thou..." "Hold up there little lady. The crowd can't hear you. I need you to say that all again." I hear Bruce say. He hands me his mic and start all over again. 

"I never thought that this moment would ever happen for me. Let alone with someone as amazing as you. So I'm wearing my love without shame. What do you say cupcake?  Will you wear my name? Laura Hollis,  will you marry me?" I hold up the ring that's been in my pocket all night.

"Yes!" She says 

"You hear that guys? She said yes! Let's give a hand to this fine young couple. "

Laura leans in and kissed me. She looks at the ring and asks Bruce for a picture with the band. They all come up and bunch together.  Some random guy comes up and takes our picture. Laura uploads it to Facebook right away with the caption "Best proposal ever!"

Laura always surprises me.  Tonight I got my turn.


End file.
